You took my heart
by Idunnox
Summary: She knew it was wrong, but it was the only way she could've done it. technically it wasn't a whole lie, but that didn't make it Ok. She left her, making her wonder if she was ever enough to begin with. she took her heart. and she was sure things were never going to be the same. But it's like they say, sooner or later you start using your heart instead of your head.
1. Chapter 1

You Took My Heart.

Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first Rizzles fic, I've had this idea for a while, so I decided to write it, and make my two favorite ladies play it out. Don't forget to review.**

There's a good chance that she probably didn't get more than five hours of sleep, which means unless whoever is ringing down her phone at 8:00 in the morning has a death wish, it was probably a crime scene that she needed to get to. _Because killers don't give a shit about if I slept, or not. _

"Rizzoli" Jane drowned into her cell, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed; listening to the voice on the other end,

"I'll be there in an hour"

Ending the call, Jane stood up and stretched, signing at the ache and soreness of her body; not getting enough sleep was beginning to take its toll. Moving towards the door, she heard Jo Friday scraping against it.

"Need to go out girl?" Jane cooed, walking down the hall to grab Jo's leash while slipping on her sneakers. Grabbing Jo, she then opened the door, and made her way outside of her apartment.

**X-X-X-X**

After taking care of Jo, and having a steaming hot shower, to relax her muscles, and her morning routine (Picking a random colored V-neck and pants) Jane was now in her car, preparing herself to face another innocent person that lost their life. Getting out of the car, she spotted Korsak; making her way over to him, she grabbed the cup of coffee he held out for her, taking a big gulp.

"What've we got?" she asked, turning towards the crime scene.

"Young female, about 22, looks like she was stabbed, can't be too sure" Korsak answered grimly.

"What'dayah mean? Isn't the new M.E here yet? Why didn't you ask him?" Jane turned to Korsak, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Well, the new M.E is a _she_, and um-well why don't you go, and take a look."

"Really? This I'll be interesting" Jane said, walking.

Korsak gave Jane a pointed look,

"Where's Frost?" She asked ducking under the yellow tape, and looking over her shoulder at Korsak.

"Oh, you know, throwing up his breakfast," Korsak snickered

"Hey, that man's still my partner, go easy on him old man" Jane smiled and shook her head. _Same old, same old._

Making her way to the body, Jane saw the new M.E leaning over the body; clearing her throat, she spoke up, with confidence.

"Hi, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli; you must be the new M.E"

She froze. She knew, that based on the crime scene it was logical for _her_ to be the one called in. But she also knew that she wasn't ready to see _her_, yet. _You can do this, just turn around._

Taking a deep breath, even with the horrid smell of death surrounding her, Maura stood up. She brushed out her dress, and turned around.

It was like time stood still.

Hazel green eyes connected with Milky brown ones.

Silence.

Neither of them spoke, it was like the other was staring at a ghost, a much older version-but still a ghost.

Both women didn't know what to say, choosing to observe the instead.

Jane looked at the older version of her best friend. Not believing what she was seeing. Maura hadn't changed a bit. Sure, her Golden locks were longer; her eyes still held that that curious light it always had, but there was so much more, Fear, hurt, and love? _No._

Maura looked at Jane; like really looked. Her hair was like a black vial, framing her face, but it was those eyes that captured Maura, just like the first time. The held so much emotion, confusion, disbelief, hurt, anger and love maybe? _I doubt it; she probably doesn't even remember me. This was a bad idea._

They were so caught up in their own thoughts, that neither noticed Frost or Korsak looking at them,

"Um Dr. Isles?" Frost cleared his throat.

"Jane?" Korsak and Frost exchanged glances, curiosity filling them.

Maura was first to break eye contact, turning to face Frost and Korsak,

"Yes Detective?"

"Any idea on our Vic?"

"Well, her I.D identifies her as Olivia Dunking, 25; she's been dead for about six hours"

"Looks like she was stabbed, about twenty times-"Korsak said, turning to face Maura.

"Well, I can't be too sure; I would have to get her back to the morgue and run some tests-"

"But Dr. Isles, those wounds were made by a knife, wouldn't-"Frost tried to get out.

"Detective, those wounds could've been cause by anything- it does not mean it was a knife. I will confirm after I run some tests." Maura's anxiety was beginning to kick in, _they don't understand. I simply cannot guess._

"If-if I told you that it was indeed a knife that made those wounds, then I'd be guessing; and I cannot do that." Maura clenched her hands at her side; she stood her ground.

"So, our C.O.D is unknown?" Frost questioned, not understanding why the Doc couldn't just say yes or no.

"Precisely, yes" Maura nodded.

"Alright right then, lets head back to the bullpen; Jane?"

"Yeah?" Keeping her eyes on Maura, Jane answered.

"Are you coming?" Frost questioned.

"Uh, yeah I'll meet you there, I um, need to talk to Dr. _Isles_"

"Alright, it was uh, nice to meet you Dr. Isles" Korsak nods,

"Likewise Detectives" Maura smiled.

Maura watched as the two men walked away, dreading the talk with Jane. _Jane,_

"When?" It was cold. Her voice; and it threw Maura off. She didn't want Jane to be angry with her anymore. But she sure knew how to hold a grudge. _Yeah, that's what it is. After all these years._

Maura could already feel the hives forming. "What do you mean 'when'?"

Jane closed her eyes; letting out a breath.

"When did you come back Maura?" Jane set her jaw; determined.

"I-I arrived two weeks ago" Maura looked down, playing with the ring on her finger.

"Why did you come back Maura?" Jane half whispered. _Do I really want to know?_

"Well, I got the offer to be the Chief Medical Examiner, and I wanted to be _home._" Maura looked Jane in the eye, willing her to understand.

"Really?" Jane narrowed her eyes, noticing the hives forming around Maura's neck.

"I don't understand what you-"

"I've got to go; I'm not sure if I even _have_ a homicide, so I think you should do those tests" Jane turned and walked away, waiting until she was in her car, to let the tears flow. It had hurt seeing Maura. But it had hurt even more to realize that she was lying to her yet again.

Maura watched her walk away; and it was like déjà vu, knowing that Jane didn't know the truth. Knowing that she had hurt Jane the way she did. She hadn't meant to, but it was her way of hiding, and she was tired of it. She was going to make up for it, even if it takes her a life time. She would make Jane Rizzoli understand why she did it. And she was going to tell her that she was still in love with her, because she took her heart. And quite frankly; Maura didn't want it back.

-**So? What do you think? Review, Follow, and, Favorite. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Thanks for all the follows you guys, but leave me a review and let me know what you think. This chapter is dedicated to my real life Maura. R.I.P Alex.**

**~Flashback~**

"Forty-one, forty-two, forty-three, forty-four" Young Maura Isles slowly swung herself back and forth on the swing. She watched the other kids run and play. She was always by herself whenever they had recess, and when it was time for lunch, nobody wanted to sit with 'Maura- the bora'. So it was only natural to see Maura Isles by herself.

"Fifty-one, fifty-two, fifty-thr-"Maura's counting came to an abrupt stop, as she fell to the ground.

"Look! It's Maura-the bora on the floora" School yard bully Felix Black shouted, drawing a crowd of kids around him.

Maura looked up, "That doesn't even make sense!" she was attempting to get up, only to be pushed back down by Felix, and laughed at by the other kids.

"Doesn't matter, looser!" Felix leered over Maura; making her cringe back. He was a lot bigger than she was, and he looked angry. Maura whimpered as he stepped closer, tears filling her Hazel eyes.

"Aye-o Lexie, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" She knew that voice.

The kids around her gasp, **no one** stood up to Felix Black, unless they wanted a black eye.

They parted like the Red Sea, as the one and only Jane Rizzoli made her way through.

"What did you say to me **Janie?**" Felix turned his back on Maura to face Jane.

"I said, why. Don't. You. Pick on someone your own size? Or are yah 'fraid to get 'cha butt whopped by a girl?"

All the kids "ohh-ed"

"That's it!" Felix hurled himself at Jane, only to have her tackle him to the ground, the two began rolling around, throwing punches, Jane got on top of Felix and punched him right in the nose, just as he punched her in the jaw.

She could barely make out shouts of the other kids, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" "Get em' Jane"

"Stop it! Stop fighting!" Jane looked up, and saw Maura. She looked scared, and that only made Jane angrier; just as Jane was about to deliver another punch, Felix roller over and pinned Jane down, he punched her right in the eye, and that's when Maura, decided she had to help, she looked around, and spotted Jane's brother. She ran over to him, "Go get help!" she yelled over the noise, nodding, Frankie took off.

Running up behind Felix, Maura pushed him off of Jane, making him fall to the side. Maua helped Jane up, holding her around the waist; even though Jane was taller.

"What in tarnation is going on here?" The kids scattered as Sister Winifred glanced around at the scene in front of her, Felix Black on the ground, his nose swollen and bleeding. Jane Rizzoli's swollen eye, and bruised jaw.

"Rizzoli, Black and Isles, follow me at once!" St. Winifred turned and walked towards her office, Jane, Maura and Felix following.

"Thank you," Maura glanced at Jane, grimacing at the injuries Jane sustained for her.

"No problem Goldie, he was bein' a jerk to you" Jane walk on, head held high.

"But, my name is Maura you-"

"Was referring to your hair" Jane smiled.

"Oh,"

"C'mon, let's see how much trouble I'm in"

"But, giving the circumstances, I don't think you should be punished severely-"

"Do yah always talk like that?" Jane stopped and looked at Maura.

"Well, I suppose so, yes I do."

"Well c'mon then," Jane walked ahead.

"Wait! Are we- are you my friend?" Maura looked down, dreading the answer.

"I took a punch to the eye for you, whatdaya' think?" Jane watched as Maura frowned, tilting her head in confusion.

"Ugh yes Goldie, I am your friend. Now would yah hurry up? I can already hear Winnie calling my Ma" the smile that broke out on Maura's face was blinding. She had a friend. She wasn't alone anymore.

"Spicciare! Goldie," Jane stood impatiently at the door,

"You speak Italian?" Maura questioned, surprised.

"Sì, lo faccio, andiamo," Jane grabbed Maura's hand, and walked into St. Winifred's office.

"Parli solo italiano e inglese?" Maura questioned. Jane smiled and shook her head,

"Yes Maura."

"Oh," Maura smiled at Jane.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" She heard her mother before she even saw her, as usual.

"Hey Ma," Jane shuffled nervously.

"What did you get yourself into this time?" Angela Rizzoli placed her hands on her hips.

"Ma, it wasn't my fault, Felix was being a Jerk-"

"Language young lady. It seems like every time I get called up here, you're always hurt." Angela walked over to Jane, and gently tilted her head, getting a better look at her baby.

"Aw, it's nufftin' Ma, I did more damage than I took." Jane grinned.

"Maura?" Constance Isles quickly made her way over to her daughter, "Maura, are you alright?"

"Yes, Mother I am fine, although I not sure I'd be telling you I was, had Jane not been there" Maura turned and gestured toward Jane, who was now good heartedly rolling her eyes.

"What on earth happened?" Constance looked between Maura and Jane, bewildered.

"I'd like to know the answer to that question as well." St. Winifred stood in front of the group, waiting.

"Well, Felix was pickin' on Maura here, I told him to stop, and He didn't. He came at me, and well- you saw his face." Jane smirked.

"Is that was happened Maura?" St. Winifred turned to Maura.

"Well, yes after-after Felix pushed me off of the swing, which explains why I only have a scraped knee, Jane more or less asked him to stop, and they fought." Maura looked at Jane, silently thanking her.

"Very well then," St. Winifred walked over to her desk.

"Maura, darling why did Felix push you off the swing?" Constance bent down to Maura's level,

"Because, I was alone." Maura looked at her mother, "Because, I am always alone."

"Oh, Sweetie." Constance hugged Maura, her heart breaking, she knew the move to the States would be hard, but she never realized how difficult it must be for Maura.

"But, I have a friend now- Jane; she said that she was my friend."

"Yes, do you think you could introduce me to your friend?" Maura smiled.

"Of course Mother," Maura took Constance' hand and led her over to where Jane and her mother were standing.

"Jane?"

"Heyah Goldie,"

"This is my mother; she wanted to meet you,"

Constance looked at Jane, making a mental note of her injuries.

"Thank you for protecting Maura; it was a very brave thing to do." Constance smiled at the ten year old.

"It's no problem, Felix was being mean to her; it was the right thing to do." Jane nodded seriously.

"Still, thank you."

"Mrs. Rizzoli? Mrs. Isles? A moment please." St. Winifred waved them over.

"Why don't you girls go and wait for us in the hall?" Angela suggested.

"Kay' Ma" Jane took Maura's hand and led them to the bench in the hallway.

"Giving the circumstances, there will be no server punishment for Jane or Maura, but I'm afraid that Jane will have detention for engaging in a physical altercation, although her motive was one I approve of, her actions weren't."

"I understand," Angela nodded.

"As do I, and what will become of Felix?" Constance asked,

"Mr. Black, will be suspended for a week for his actions."

"I see,"

"The girls, both have the rest of the day off," Turning to Angela, Winifred spoke, "Jane will be spending an hour in detention for three days, starting Monday,"

"Alright, thank you Sister Winifred," Both Angela, and Constance nodded.

"Well, have a good a day ladies," St. Winifred turned and walked over to her secretary.

"Your daughter, she's very- brave, for going up against a boy," Constance stated as they walked to the door,

"That's my Janie, protecting the people, and doing what's right- even if it gets her hurt." Angela shook her head

"Aw, so this happens often?"

"No, Janie usually only fights for her younger brother-Frankie. But it seems like that has changed, I doubt that you have to worry about kids picking on Maura anymore."

"Why is that?" Constance questioned,

"Look," Angela nodded towards the door.

Jane and Maura were sitting on the bench; Jane's arm was protectively wrapped around Maura's shoulder.

"Don't worry Maura; those kids won't bother you again."

Maura looked up at Jane, taking in her serious expression. "You're good Jane."

"Huh? Whatdayah' mean?" Jane looked down at Mura, clearly confused.

"I mean, even though fighting is bad, you did it because you're good. Your heart is good."

"Oh, well thanks Goldie." Jane smiled

"Nessun problema, amico," Maura laughed. It was good to have a friend.

**X-X-X-X**

Jane walked into the division one café, and looked for her mother; she spotted her wiping down a table. Walking over to her, Jane tried to calm down, which of course only made her more upset.

"Ma," Jane's tone made Angela look up, startled.

"Well, Good morning to you too, Jane." Angela looked at Jane, noticing her red eyes,

"Oh, Janie have you been crying?"

"Ma, did you know?" Jane set her jaw, glaring at her mother.

"Did I know what honey?"

"That Ma-"Jane cleared her throat." That Maura was back."

"Yes! Constance told me, I actually had lunch with her a few days-"

"MA! You knew and you didn't tell me?" Jane was struggling to control her temper.

"Well, I thought you already knew- I thought you'd be happy to see her after-"

"After all these years? Ma! Why would I be happy? It wasn't _you_ she lied to. It wasn't _you_ she left; Maura is the absolute last person I'd want to see again"

Jane noticed Angela looking over her shoulder and turned around. Only to see Maura standing there, teary eyed.

"I-um. The body, it's-"Maura turned around and walked out the café, towards the elevator. Wiping away the tears that fell.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I know you're still hurt about what happened. But I expect you of all people to give that child a chance. No wonder she didn't want to take the job."

"What?" Jane's eyebrows couldn't have gotten higher. _Why does everyone always blame me._

"Talk to her. Maybe you wouldn't be so harsh and hardheaded if you'd answered her calls, or letters."

"Yeah well, maybe I would have, if she'd told me the truth." Jane turned and walked out.

**A/N: so? Whatdayah think? Reviews=quicker updates.**


End file.
